


Arabica Beans

by enkelimagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asking Out, Barista Magnus Bane, College AU, College Student Alec Lightwood, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Alec knew he was called Magnus because of the tag attached to the batik shirts. His handwriting was nice and clear, the handwriting of someone who was used to having people read him, not like Alec’s.----------------------Alec is staring at the cute barista again, and this time, he's been found out.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Arabica Beans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



> Hello, Toby! This is your Secret Santa!
> 
> I hope that you will enjoy this sweet little fic I have written for you!
> 
> Happy Holidays! 
> 
> Love, Agathe/enkelimagnus

Magnus’ shirt had rusty orange tones today. He always wore the same style of shirts, even if styled very differently from day to day. The colors were bright, and Alec knew that it was called  _ batik.  _ Izzy had told him so. She’d also told him that he should be the one asking Magnus things and talking to him, if he wanted to start a relationship with him. 

Alec didn’t know if he wanted a relationship right now. He was neck-deep in exams, and contrary to Izzy, he wasn’t able to actively juggle studying, hobbies, partying and a relationship. He could barely juggle studying and going out twice a month. 

He kept himself working hard, with occasional forays into non-study-related pleasures, that left him satisfied for the next couple of weeks and allowed him a clear head around hot guys. Around any hot guy that wasn’t Magnus. 

Alec knew he was called Magnus because of the tag attached to the batik shirts. His handwriting was nice and clear, the handwriting of someone who was used to having people read him, not like Alec’s. 

They exchanged words every time Alec came to the coffee shop for a study session, or a coffee time with his sister. She insisted on meeting him outside of his apartment. She said it was because she’d lived there for long enough to be bored of it. 

“You’re staring again.” 

Alec rolled his eyes and looked over at his sister. Izzy was lounging against the low club chair she was sitting in, legs stretched out as she relaxed. She was wearing her usual high heels, this time they were thigh-high suede black boots, paired with a short black sweater dress. 

“I wouldn’t be staring if you were entertaining me with conversation,” Alec bit back and she raised an eyebrow at him. 

“First, fuck you,” she said, amusment tinging her tone. “Second, you should ask him out.” 

“I don’t have time for that.”

Izzy rolled her eyes. “I’m not talking about a relationship. I’m talking about one date. And it’s not like you’ve been very relationship-oriented lately. Your body count is going up, but the I-Love-You meter isn’t.” 

Alec huffed at her words. She wasn’t wrong, and he was definitely not ashamed of that. “He doesn’t look like the one date, fuck and go, kinda man.” 

“You don’t know that, because you’re not talking to him,” Izzy pointed out, rightfully so. “What do you have to lose?” 

“This wonderful café that makes the best lattes in New York. I don’t want to make this place awkward for me.” 

Izzy opened her mouth to add something but she seemed unable to find her words. “Okay,” she conceded. “You have me beaten on this point.” 

Alec didn’t ask what experience had made her have to leave behind one of her favorite haunts. 

They stayed in silence for a while more. Alec watched as Magnus greeted clients after clients, taking orders and making coffees. He wondered if Magnus smelled like coffee, after spending his time here. He imagined licking his golden skin and tasting arabica beans. 

“Staring,” Izzy called out again. “And he burnt you.”

Alec stopped thinking for a moment. Indeed, he was definitely made. Magnus was staring right back at him with a smirk. Fuck. Alec didn’t know what to do. 

“Listen, I’m gonna leave you two alone,” Izzy said. Alec shot a glance at her. She was grabbing her bag from the floor and standing up.

“Traitor!” he called out as she waved at him and walked away from his table, and out of the café. 

When he looked back at the counter, Magnus was gone. Double fuck. Had he found Alec so weird that he needed to step out? Alec had truly not meant to let his mind wander into the side of his brain reserved for sexual fantasies.

“It’s not polite to stare.” 

Alec looked up to his right, where Magnus was now standing, tall and beautiful and with an amused smile. 

Magnus came to sit where Izzy had been sitting a moment ago, and smiled. “I know I’m pretty. So I don’t mind.”

Alec chuckled. “Sorry, still. Some people dislike being looked at like this.”

Magnus’ eyes were framed with simple smokey black pencil. He was staring right back at Alec, but Alec didn’t mind. At all. 

“Your sister speaks to me, you don’t, you just stare,” he pointed out. 

“Maybe I’m intimidated by how gorgeous you are,” Alec replied before taking a sip of his coffee. 

It was far from a lie. Alec felt more comfortable staring at him than attempting to speak to him, but now that it was happening, he didn’t want to let his chance go.

“When someone is flirting with you, Alexander, flirting back is appreciated,” Magnus pointed out, crossing his legs. 

“I apologize for being rude then,” Alec chuckled. “I just didn’t want to… start something that I couldn’t finish.” 

Magnus laughed. “Darling, with me, you’ll have no issue with  _ finishing  _ if that’s ever a worry.” 

Alec rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t talking about that. I have no problem in that department. I just didn’t know if you were up for dating… Knowing how short my relationships usually are.” 

“How about you ask me next time, rather than taking the decision for me?” Magnus asked, smiling enough for Alec to know that he wasn’t exactly mad. 

Alec took another sip of his coffee, and leaned back against his seat. “Do you want to go on a date? Couple of drinks, Saturday night?” 

Magnus hummed, and took out his phone. Alec could see in his deliberately slow movements that he was only stalling, only making him simmer in awkwardness as he waited. Payback for not flirting back for God knows how long, he guessed. 

“Saturday 7pm? I’m free then.” 

Alec grinned. “Perfect.” 

“And we can discuss all the things that I’ve been wanting to ask for the last… two months or so. You’re very oblivious,” Magnus shrugged and stood up.

“You have to go already?” Alec pouted and Magnus chuckled. 

“Unfortunately. I’m not on break.” 

Alec chuckled. “Please don’t get in trouble with your boss for this.”

Magnus shrugged. “Maybe it’s worth it. And you should give me your phone number. I do not want to ask your sister for it.” 

Alec barely had time to reply something. Magnus made his way back behind the counter, and damn. Alec didn’t hate to watch him leave. He’d never really checked him out like that before. He made a mental note to himself. Magnus had a great ass and he needed to check it out more often.

The man sent him a wink from behind the counter. Alec grabbed a piece of paper and wrote his number on it. He folded a bill in it for extra tips.

“Tips for the excellent service,” he said with a smirk as he ended up him the paper and the bill.

Magnus laughed, looking at him with eyes that shone brightly. Alec hadn’t looked forward to something like this for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I wish you very Happy Holidays, and I hope you liked this!
> 
> Thanks to everyone else who has read this!
> 
> Shoot me an ask or a DM on my tumblr @enkelimagnus, or reach me on my Twitter @enkelimagnus!  
> I have anons on and curiouscat so don't be shy!


End file.
